


Long Past Dawn

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), I promise, It makes sense, M/M, Picnics, Sam is a health freak, Stress Baking, a slight flavouring of angst, and Gabe stress bakes, and failed, and is still, author tried to be funny, but barely, but here we are, it all gets sorted out, it has a smidge of angst, kinda cute, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, ummmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Just some domestic fluff in the bunker.....And possibly some fluff, first dates and adorableness.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Long Past Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dean!!  
> Have a great day!! I hope you enjoy this little bit of Sabriel fluff!!

Gabriel smiled as he looked around the kitchen. He had cookies cooling on the table, a couple of cakes waiting to be iced on the counters and two frying pans cooking pancakes on the stove. So maybe he had gone a bit over the top with sweet stuff but… well in his mind there was no such thing so who cares.

He had just flipped the pancakes when he heard the bunker door slam closed and footsteps descend the metal staircase. He didn't even try to dampen his grin as he pulled the syrup out of the cupboard and moved the cookies off the table, replacing them with a large stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

He knew who it was walking down those stairs. Even if he hadn't known that both Dean and Cas wouldn't be back for another week - they were on a hunt and had only headed out yesterday - he would have been able to tell from the footsteps. He would be able to recognise that monstrous gait from 10 miles away.

"Hey babe." He said with a smile as Sam walked in, still sweaty and slightly out of breath from his run.

Sam looked around slowly, Gabriel could see him taking on every sweet treat, every bowl of icing and every dirty tray before his eyes landed on the towering pile of pancakes. His eyes lit up before he turned to look at Gabe, "stress baking?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth in a way which Gabe couldn't describe in any way other than otherworldly beautiful. Gabriel had seen the beginning of existence and the formation of 90% of the natural wonders, but none of them came even close to the pure beauty of Sam Winchester.

"Something like that, you want some pancakes?" He said, turning to the sink to do some washing up before he did any more baking. He knew he could have just clicked, and everything would be clean, but he was struggling to look Sam in the eyes and needed to do something with his hands while he tried to gather up the courage to say what he needed to say. That and he also found the hot water calming and the bubbles were pretty fun to mess around with.

"You know I do." Sam laughed, practically diving to the table, grabbing a plate before he took about a quarter of the pile and drowned it in syrup. He may be a health freak most of the time, but he had an exception for anything Gabriel had baked. It was pretty lucky seeing as Gabe had both a sweet tooth and a habit of stress baking. He had no idea what he would have done with this many baked goods if Sam refused to help him eat them.

All too soon, all the washing was done, and Gabe had nothing else to distract him. Other than more baking of course. Maybe he would bake some cheese straws? Oh, and he still had to ice the cakes didn't he.

"Gabe, babe. What's wrong?" Sam said, looking concerned as he paused his eating to peer at Gabriel. Gabriel still couldn't quite believe how lucky he had gotten. All the horrible things he had done, and yet for some reason Sam still loved him, still cared about what was wrong.

"That rhymed." Gabe pointed out unhelpfully, ignoring Sam as he grabbed the bowls of icing, walking over to the cakes. He couldn't say, he just couldn't. They may be dating, but that didn't get rid of Gabe's overwhelming fear of rejection. Just the very thought of Sam rejecting him filled his heart with ice.

"Gabe." Sam said, suddenly right behind Gabriel as he grabbed his hands, pulling him back around so that he couldn't escape Sam's concerned gaze. "What's going on?"

Gabriel took a deep breath, staring up at the towering giant who loved him for no reason Gabriel could see, then released the question which had been bustling beneath his skin for weeks, "do you want to go on a date with me?"

Gabriel and Sam had been dating for a long time, but after getting together at the end of the world (it didn't stick) they kind of skipped past the dating stage and straight into the domestic bliss; but Gabriel had been thinking, and he really, really, wanted to take Sam out on a date, if only Sam would say yes.

"You want to go on a date?" Sam asked, confusion clouding his tone as he peered at Gabe, trying to figure out what he meant. Gabriel winced. This was it, time to clarify and then get rejected.

"Yes. A date. With you." Gabriel clarified with a weak smile, "it doesn't matter if you don't want to. In fact, forget it. It was a stupid idea." he quickly tried to pick up the pieces. He suddenly started to wonder whether this had been a mistake. Maybe Sam would think Gabe wasn't happy and then -

"I don't think it sounds stupid," Sam said hesitantly, "I think it sounds like an amazing idea."

Gabriel smiled, suddenly unable to hold back his joy. Sam had agreed to go on a date with him! "Great, tomorrow evening good for you?" He asked, mind already running trying to figure out the best way to do it. How to make the best date ever.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Sam grinned as he sat back down, picking his fork back up and continuing with his pancakes.

"I'll be right back." Gabe said with a laugh and then, with a flap of his wings, he was gone, off to plan the perfect date for his Sam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel glanced into the mirror, carefully soothing his clothes. They weren't anything exciting, just jeans and a t-shirt, but they were his best clothes. They were fresh, clean and didn't have any holes in them. They also hugged his form perfectly, or at least that's what Sam had said last time he wore them.

With a flap of his wings, he was in the kitchen, standing right in front of Sam and laughing as Sam fell backwards with a shout of surprise. Sam still wasn't used to him appearing out of nowhere.

"Got you," he called with a laugh, grabbing Sam's arm before he could hit the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Sam rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with Gabe. He could help but find that Sam was completely adorable when he was angry.

"Come on, you ready?" Gabe grabbed onto Sam's arm, pulling him along with him towards the door of the bunker.

"Are we walking?" Sam asked as they arrived at the bunker door, pulling it open and stepping out into the crisp white snow.

"No, I'm just being dramatic." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes, flexing his wings and grabbing Sam, flying them away from the bunker. 

He watched as Sam slowly got his bearings back once they landed. He was looking around, squinting off into the distance before finally turning to Gabe, "where are we?" He asked, once again confused. He never could understand Gabriel.

"At our date silly." Gabe laughed, looking around the park. He had picked it out very carefully, bearing in mind the fact it was winter, and they didn't want a picnic on snow.

He had picked this one out for obvious reasons, it had no snow for a start, and it was also warm, so they wouldn't have to bundle up just to sit outside. But there were also flowers everywhere, beautiful trees and birds singing in every direction. Gabe had been overwhelmed the first time he had come here, and he hoped Sam would like it as much as he did.

"We're not in America anymore." Sam said slowly, still looking around in confusion.

"Nope, too much snow there." Gave explained, putting down the picnic blanket and smiling as Sam's eyes grew wide and a gasp formed on his lips.

"You, you made a picnic?" Sam asked slowly, clearly not quite believing what he was seeing

"Of course." Gabe said with a smile, clicking the picnic basket he had prepared earlier into existence.

He quickly sat down, pulling Sam down with him. The sun was just beginning to set, so he pulled out the champagne and the food with a huge grin. He just couldn't seem to stop grinning, but was it really a surprise? He had his boyfriend, good alcohol and a beautiful view. What more could anyone want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> If you did, please leave kudos and comments!! 😁😁😁  
> Have an amazing day/night!!!!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
